


Confession

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [18]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Alternate Universe, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron liked to think he got good at pretending to be okay, hiding it at least, but this time, the hiding bit, wasn’t as easy. He was gone… the man he fell completely in love with… married… and on his way to the airport for a two-week long honeymoon. Adam knew something was up, but he didn’t dare ask at first, which was why they were sat at the bar at the pub, nursing a pint in silence...





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: “You need to tell me what happened Robert, at some point you know."
> 
> Let me start by saying idk what this is and let me also say this is in a way an AU where Katie didn’t die, Robert gets married to Chrissie but can’t get Aaron’s admission of love out his head and realizes that he made a mistake. Basically something out of a rom-com style love confession
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Aaron liked to think he got good at pretending to be okay, hiding it at least, but this time, the hiding bit, wasn’t as easy. He was gone… the man he fell completely in love with… married… and on his way to the airport for a two-week long honeymoon. Adam knew something was up, but he didn’t dare ask at first, which was why they were sat at the bar at the pub, nursing a pint in silence.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Adam finally decided to ask.

“What?” Aaron questioned pretending to not know what his mate was on about.

“Aaron, mate, I know ya, and I know when something’s up,” he explained.

“…It’s nothing,” Aaron explained.

“Which it means it something,” Adam replied with a smirk. “Is this about this mystery bloke you’ve been seeing?”

Aaron frowned before sighing.

Adam smirked, “Right, so… you two have a fight-“

“Who’s fighting?” Vic questioned making her way over to the two.

“Aaron and his mystery bloke,” Adam remarked.

“Adam,” Aaron frowned.

“What, it’s just Vic, she’s hardly gonna tell anyone,” he explained. Aaron just shook his head in response.

“So a mystery bloke?” Vic questioned. “Sounds very… mysterious,” she added with a smirk.

Aaron didn’t say anything, grabbing his pint for a sip instead.

“Oh come on, Aaron, you can’t just clam up on me now,” Vic teased. “Who is this mystery man?”

“No one.”

“I doubt that,” she argued.

“it’s over now… so it doesn’t matter,” Aaron muttered returning his attention back to his pint.

“Oh,” Vic replied awkwardly.

“Aaron, you should have said,” Adam replied.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Can we just drop it, please?” He questioned pushing off the bar to head towards the toilets.

“Aaron, where are you going?”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Aaron?” Adam called after him again. He didn't get far when he saw him.

"Robert?" He heard Vic question. The two men met eyes, "I thought you and Chrissie took off early this morning," Vic went on.

"Change... Change of plans," he finally replied without breaking eye contact. It was a stupid idea him coming back, he knew it.

"Aaron," Robert muttered blocking him.

“Move,” Aaron threw back. Robert didn’t budge, “Please, I just need to talk to you,” he pled.   
“Robert?” Vic questioned noticing his odd behavior.

“There’s nothing left to talk about,” Aaron explained. “Now, move,” he reiterated pushing past the other man, but only getting a few steps away before being swung around by his arm and back into the older man’s embrace. Their lips colliding, Aaron instantly melting into the other man, he could hear the gasps and the whispers around them, which quickly brought him back to reality, he pushed Robert away from him looking around the room at all the glances.

“Robert, what… what the hell?” Aaron muttered.

“Robert,” Vic stated.

“Katie was right,” Robert stated staring at Aaron. “I was having affair.”

“Robert’s your mystery bloke?” Adam questioned Aaron.

“Robert, have you lost your mind?” Aaron hissed.

“I thought I could just move on with my life,” he went on. “I thought I could be happy… but… you got in here,” he explained poking at his heart. “And then you told me you loved me and-“  
“Just stop talking,” Aaron cut off the man.

“I love you, Aaron!” Robert blunted out.

“I bet Katie’s gonna regret going off on that weekend holiday now,” Aaron heard Kerry say to another patron as she pulled out his phone to capture the moment.

“And I’m an idiot for trying to deny it!”

“In back, now!” Aaron hissed quickly making his way around the bar not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

“Oh no, lads come on,” Kerry called after Aaron as she watched Robert follow. “Come back this could go viral! Everyone loves a romantic moment,” she added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way in back to find Aaron pacing, “Aaron-“

“What the hell was that?!” Aaron exclaimed.  “What the hell was that!” He repeated.

“I’m-“

“You broke it off, you said you couldn’t be without her!” Aaron went on. “And then you go… you go and do this!”  
Robert didn’t say anything at first he made his way over to the sofa burying his head in his hands, the reality of what just happened, sinking in. ‘I…I just … outed myself, didn’t I?” He questioned.

“Well, you sure as hell didn’t help your ‘straightness’ with that kiss,” Aaron replied the sarcasm thick in his voice.

“I… I don’t…” Robert stammered on. “I saw you and…” he explained looking up at the younger man. “And that’s all I saw.”

“You need to tell me what happened Robert… at some point you know,“ he told the other man. ”What is this a mental breakdown or…”

Robert stared at the younger man.

“You… you were all set,” Aaron argued. “You were packed and on your way to the airport, and now you’re barging in …” he went on.

“I couldn’t go,” Robert muttered.  

“What?”

“I told you not to make me choose,” he argued.

“What the hell are you on about, Robert?” Aaron questioned. “I never asked you to choose!”

“Didn’t ya? You’re the one that told me you loved me, you’re the one the begged me not to marry her!” He threw back.

“Robert!” Aaron nearly yelled. “You know what you are an absolute lunatic,” he added.

“You’re meant to be on a flight with your  **wife**!”

“I couldn’t go!” Robert yelled back. “I got all the way to the airport, got to security and… I just couldn’t bring myself to go,” he reiterated. “All I could think about was you and the look on your face at Wylie’s and then in the church… and I realized I love you, I’m absolutely in love with you, Aaron.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s the truth,” he argued.

“What you think you can just throw me aside and just expect me to fall before you because you got cold feet?”Aaron spat.

“That’s not-“ Robert tried arguing as he rose from the sofa.

“Than what was all that?” Aaron asked pointing towards the bar.

“Me trying to tell you how I felt,” he explained making his way over to Aaron.

“I… I’ve told Chrissie everything,” he explained reaching for the man’s hand. “We-“

“There is no we, Robert,” Aaron replied pulling out of his grip. “You need to leave,” he went on backing away.

Robert just stared at the man.

“Now!”

“Okay…” Robert stated.

“Everything alright back here?” They heard before seeing Adam making his way in.

“Fine,” Aaron muttered. “He was just leaving,” he added.

“Yeah,” Robert agreed, making his way towards the door. “I’m not giving up on us though,” he argued turning back. “I meant what I said, Aaron, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
